


Downpour

by frapandfurious



Series: I Will Share Your Road [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, References to Attempted Kidnapping, Road Trips, Swearing, Thunderstorms, but here we are, is a tag i never thought i'd use, shitty motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Thunder rumbles low outside over the sound of the heavy downpour, reverberating through the air and right into Kylo's already frantically beating heart.He waits inside the motel room, pacing, sitting only to rise again, checking out the window every other minute to find nothing more than the same view of the rain slowly turning the parking lot onto a giant puddle.Each time he curses the weather and then himself for allowing Hux to go out to pick up groceries in this, alone...





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> An accidental sequel of sorts to [I Guess It Must Be Wanderlust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12112053) , inspired by [this](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/165691833628/shitty-motel-room-with-a-thunderstorm-raging) kylux cantina prompt.
> 
> It was supposed to be a short thing and then it grew. =_= And since I'm still planning an epilogue as well I decided to just make it a little series. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: changed the title

Thunder rumbles low outside over the sound of the heavy downpour, reverberating through the air and right into Kylo's already frantically beating heart.

 

He waits inside the motel room, pacing, sitting only to rise again, checking out the window every other minute to find nothing more than the same view of the rain slowly turning the parking lot onto a giant puddle.

 

Each time he curses the weather and then himself, _fucking idiot_ , for allowing Hux to go out to pick up groceries in this, alone...

 

But Hux had insisted, and stranger still he had insisted on walking, turning down Kylo's offer to take the car, even as the clouds grew darker by the minute. He didn't take a room key, or his phone. Just his wallet.

 

It’s been over an hour.

 

Kylo feels like a caged animal. He can't stop pacing, fidgeting. He turns the TV on and then off a moment later. He looks out the window again.

 

He tries to ignore the thought at the forefront of his mind, the ever present fear that one day Hux will realize this is no way to live and will leave. But why on a day like today, and why without spare clothes, his phone, his laptop, not even a goddamn coat?

 

But even worse is the second thought: that something happened to him. That he's hurt or trapped somewhere. And from here, Kylo is completely helpless. Unable to contact him, afraid to leave and go looking in case he does come back.

 

Because the third and most likely scenario is that Hux, ever practical, is waiting out the worst of the storm inside and will return as soon as it's cleared. 

 

But Kylo has a track record of being terrible at accepting the easy, obvious solution when there's a worse one available.

 

Apologize to his family for setting fire to his uncle's fitness center and work to pay for the repairs? Why do that when he could run away, cut all ties and then kidnap some guy for ransom money to send them so they don't come after him?

 

Take time to get to know the newfound traveling companion that resulted from the situation before leaping into a relationship with him? Why, when he could fall hopelessly in love with him in the first week, and continue to sink deeper and deeper into love with every day that followed?

 

If Hux doesn't return, the future looks so bleak he doesn't dare think of it for too long.

 

He's trying to kill time and calm his nerves by lining up their few toiletries on the shelf in the shower stall when he hears a knock at the door. Instantly he drops everything and rushes out to yank it open.

 

Standing there, soaked to the bone and shivering violently, is Hux. In one hand he has two grocery bags, handles knotted to keep out the water and clenched in a shaking fist. His t-shirt and shorts cling to him, his hair drips with huge droplets of water, his sandal clad feet are muddy but he's _there_ and Kylo is dizzy with relief.

 

Kylo pulls him in from the rain immediately, grabs the bags from him and tosses them aside, uncaring about their contents. He'll eat stale chips and well-past-ripe bananas for dinner, he'll go hungry, as long as Hux is there with him.

 

Hux shoots a look to the fallen bags but doesn't move to retrieve them.

 

"I'll get them later," Kylo reassures, "Fuck, babe, I was so worried..."

 

His hands are on Hux, cupping his wet face and pushing his hair back from his eyes. Hux looks miserable, but manages a small smile for him, teeth chattering behind his lips.

 

"Babe, babe, babe..." Kylo peppers his face with kisses, hands sliding down to grip his shoulders. "Out of this. Now." He tugs at Hux's soaked shirt.

 

Hux's smile grows and he rests his forehead against Kylo's neck. "Eager to test out the mattress?"

 

Kylo scowls. "You know that's not what I mean. You're going to get _sick_. Why didn't you take the car? Why didn't you let me go with you?"

 

He peels Hux's shirt over his head. Hux's skin is cold and clammy and paler than ever. His shoulders hunch and his fists clench as he tries to suppress his shivers.

 

Kylo presses warm palms to his sides and a kiss to the center of his chest. "Do you want a hot shower?" He asks as he undoes the button and zipper of Hux's shorts and works them along with his briefs down his trembling legs. When he gets to Hux's feet he gives his sandals a little tug so that one by one Hux steps out of them and the clothes.

 

"I t-think I've had enough water for a while," Hux replies quietly. He keeps looking at the grocery bags. Kylo wonders if he's hungry. But he wants to get him warmed up first. Then food.

 

"Fair enough," Kylo replies as he stands. His eyes flicker over Hux and then he can't help it, he pulls him tight against his chest and holds him there, arms warm and secure around him, palms flat on his bare back.

 

Hux melts into him, pressing as close as he can in an attempt to leech his warmth.

 

Once they were holed in on a cold December night, watching Star Wars, and Hux joked that Kylo was so much larger than him that he could open him up like a tauntaun and hide inside for warmth if he had to. From anyone else it would seem mocking, but Hux spoke of Kylo's broad stature with reverence. He loved to be held by him; he loved his warm, strong man. 

 

Hux nuzzles his cold nose into Kylo’s neck, burrowing in under the collar of his hoodie. Kylo shivers but he doesn't pull away. If anything, he tightens his grip.

 

"I was so worried," he repeats quietly. He presses a kiss to Hux's shoulder and then reluctantly pulls back and coaxes Hux over to their bags where he digs around for warm clothes.

 

Too cold to do much, Hux lets himself be moved about like a doll as Kylo dresses him in socks and sweatpants and a t-shirt - all Kylo's, big and cozy on his slender lover. He knows if he tried to offer anything of Hux's at a time like this Hux would turn it away and pull out some of Kylo's clothes himself.

 

"Better?" Kylo asks as he smooths his hands down Hux's sides.

 

Hux nods, and then reaches out to tug at the drawstring to Kylo's hood. Kylo grins.

 

"This too?" Even as he teases he's pulling the hoodie over his head.

 

"Well, since I can't actually wear you like a tauntaun..."

 

And Kylo can't help but laugh, the knot of worry still lodged in his chest easing a little, because _of course_ Hux was thinking the same thing.

 

He slips the hoodie over Hux's head and pulls it onto him while Hux pops his arms through the sleeves. It's also big on him, just the way he likes. He loves the security of being surrounded by Kylo's warmth and smell, as well as the rebelliousness, after nearly a lifetime of pressed slacks and fitted button ups and uncomfortable shoes. Comfort was an indulgence he was never permitted and now, with Kylo offering it in abundance, it's an indulgence he gives in to greedily.

 

Finally covered head to toe in warm, dry clothes, Hux relaxes. His shivers begin to subside. He looks again to the forgotten bags.

 

"I'll get those," Kylo mumbles, but he's too busy smoothing down Hux's hair and planting another kiss to his forehead.

 

"No, let me," Hux insists. Kylo pulls back just enough to frown at him.

 

"You can lie down. You did the hard part, I'll make dinner."

 

But Hux is backing away and crouching down to lift the bags. He peeks inside one, hands it to Kylo, but keeps the other wrapped up tight. He shoves it into the bottom shelf of the mini fridge with a look at Kylo that plainly says: _you don't look at this until I say you do_.

 

It makes Kylo uneasy, after Hux's long absence, with the storm still raging outside, but he tamps the feeling down as best he can. He focuses on pulling things out of the other bag and setting them on the desk.

 

Arms slide around his waist from behind and a body presses up against his.

 

"Don't worry, love," Hux's soft voice in his ear. "It's a good thing, I promise."

 

Kylo nods but he can't bring himself to look at Hux. Now that the surge of relief has faded, he feels silly for his earlier fears.

 

He sets up their electric kettle and gets some hot water going. They have tea and several packs of cup-a-soup, fresh bananas, a loaf of bread, a small jar of peanut butter and one of apricot jelly. It's not exactly gourmet, but it's all they need.

 

"Do you want the chicken soup or the vegetable?"

 

"Vegetable." Hux presses a kiss to his neck. "Were you worried I ran away?" His tone is half teasing half serious.

 

Kylo silently focuses on pouring hot water into the cups.

 

Another kiss. "Were you worried something terrible happened to me?"

 

Silence. Kylo opens two tea bags and slips them into their travel mugs.

 

"...both?"

 

Kylo nods.

 

The arms around his waist tighten.

 

"Well I'm right here, and I'm fine."

 

"You didn't bring your phone," Kylo mutters.

 

"It wouldn't have done me much good. It died on the drive here, remember? I really need to get a car charger."

 

In his worry Kylo had forgotten the reason Hux left his phone was so it could charge. He slumps a little and nods, thinking that’s that, but Hux is relentless in his affection, pressing more cold-lipped kisses to Kylo's neck and ear until a smile starts to break across his face.

 

Finally Kylo twists in his grip to claim a proper kiss.

 

"Go get comfortable," he says when their lips part. "I'll bring everything over."

 

Hux settles in on the bed, legs covered by the comforter, and lounges back against the pillows like a spoiled prince. His throne may be the passenger seat of a beat-up black Chevy, his robes a worn hoodie stolen right off his boyfriend's back, but when he looks up and sees Kylo approaching with a smile on his face, Hux's dinner in one hand and tea in the other, he's never felt so rich.

 

The bed is large enough for them to sprawl out, but they eat sitting shoulder to shoulder. The rain has calmed to a drizzle.

 

While they eat, Kylo can't help glancing at the fridge.

 

"So," he asks between bites, “when are you going to tell me what's in there?"

 

"Soon. After dinner."

 

Hux’s secretive little smile is maddening. Kylo eats faster.

 

They finish, clean up, and finally Hux pulls from the fridge...

 

"A pie?" Kylo asks. He's excited, dessert sounds amazing, but he doesn't understand the need for secrecy. 

 

Hux nods. "Blueberry. I wanted cherry but this was all they had."

 

Kylo pulls out a plastic knife to slice it with. "What's the occasion?" He jokes.

 

When Hux doesn't answer he looks over to find him uncharacteristically speechless, a light flush on his cheeks. He clears his throat.

 

"Our anniversary." He says it almost defiantly.

 

"Our - what?" Kylo blinks rapidly. "We have an anniversary?"

 

Hux folds his arms. "We're a couple, aren't we?"

 

"Yes! Of course we are. But..." Kylo's brow furrows as he tries to remember if there was anything significant about a year ago today. 

 

"...babe."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Today's a year since I _kidnapped_ you. _That’s_ what you’ve decided is our anniversary date?" His voice goes high with disbelief. He absentmindedly sets a slice of pie on a paper plate for Hux, then one for himself.

 

"Technically, it's a year since the day after that."

 

"Still! Why not...our first date? Our first fuck? The day I had a spare car key made for you?"

 

"Why does it bother you that it's today?"

 

"I'm not exactly proud of what I did..."

 

"A year ago I kissed you, and I left with you, and I finally took control of my fucking life. As far as I'm concerned, this is our anniversary, so you can shove your self-pity up your..."

 

"Alright, alright..." Kylo cuts him off, and he can't help it, he's laughing. If this is what Hux wants, then so be it. "You're out of your damn mind," he says fondly.

 

Hux grins and takes a bite of his pie. "That makes two of us. Happy anniversary."

 

Outside the rain has finally stopped and the setting sun bursts through a break in the clouds. The world is bathed in gold, reflecting off of the puddles and droplets left behind.

 

Kylo shakes his head and smiles. He kisses Hux’s forehead. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Art at the end commissioned from the kind and talented [pangolinpirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/post/166013331596/finished-commission-for-obsessions-and-dreams-and) !! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Update: If you enjoy this series, please check out a work inspired by/set in it!! [All I Ask (Is a Star to Steer By)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483404) by [Eastmava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastmava/pseuds/Eastmava)


End file.
